Amor al estilo francés
by myli-littlestar
Summary: Maná, la linda maga oscura se pierde en París, ella va a enfrentarse a muchas dificultades y todo se vuelve peor y divertido cuando cierto rubio francés la encuentra. ¿Podrán sus amigos encontrarla? ManaxFrancis Yu-Gi-OhxHetalia.


**AMOR AL ESTILO FRANCÉS**

Maná, la linda maga oscura se pierde en París, ella va a enfrentarse a muchas dificultades y todo se vuelve peor y divertido cuando cierto rubio francés la encuentra. ¿Podrán sus amigos encontrarla? ManaxFrancis Yu-Gi-OhxHetalia.

Una loca historia de amor, desamor, pasión y diversion jajaja ok mal summary pero denle una oportunidad, salió de mi loca imaginación jajajajaja xD

Es algo fuera de lo común ojalá lo disfruten, sobre todo las situaciones y las facetas de los personajes

Por cierto Hetalia y Yu-gi-oh no me pertenecen ^^

**N/A: la maga oscura lleva el nombre Maná jejejeje nuestra rubia amiga si que la pasara genial jajajajajja**

**/ La primera historia que pienso subir después de años de no querer publicar, pero hay que ser valientes n.n no olviden dejar review se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, etc jajaja xD ok sep/**

**Capítulo 1 El inicio de mi loca aventura**

Un día normal como cualquier otro daba inicio, bueno este día iba a ser el principio de muchas nuevas y locas aventuras que ninguno se esperaba, nada estaba planeado, uno de los lemas de Yugi y los demás era "dejar que la vida los sorprenda".

Los cuatro amigos fueron invitados por Mai Valentine para pasar unos cinco días en Israel, sobre todo iban a conocer el Eilat e invitaron al hermano gemelo de Yugi, Yami y a sus amigos del trabajo Mahad (el mago oscuro) y Maná (la maga oscura).

Todos iban a encontrarse en el aeropuerto, estaban tan ansioso puesto que no se veían en un año, por cuestiones de estudio.

En el aeropuerto…

¿Yugi? – una joven alta, esbelta de cabello castaño corto logró distinguir entre la multitud a un chico de baja estatura y cabello alocado.

¿Tea? – el chico saltaba para tratar de verla hasta que lo consiguió – ¡no puedo creerlo eres tú! – corrió hacia ella muy feliz al mismo que ella corría hacia el chico y se daba un fuerte abrazo

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, me parece un sueño verte de nuevo – la castaña lo abrazaba un poco ruborizada y Yugi estaba aún mas ruborizado que ella pero se sentía dichoso al volver a ver a su amiga

Si Tea a mi también p-pero me dejarías respirar por favor… - el rey de los juegos ya estaba morado porque la chica lo tenía bien sujetado

¡ay perdón! – ella lo soltó enseguida y se rió tontamente

Oigan muchachos, no empiecen la diversión sin nosotros – una tercera voz se escuchó y no tardaron en reconocerla

¡Joey! – gritaron Tea y Yugi

Muchachos es un milagro verlos de nuevo –se acercó a ellos y los abrazó. Detrás de Joey venía Serenity su hermana menor

Qué lindo reencontrarnos ¡estoy super emocionada! – decía con su dulce voz, saludando a cada uno de los presentes. Ella vestía un short verde con medias negras largas, unas botas negras y una camiseta estilo americano y su cabello estaba agarrado en una colita.

Joseph como siempre de escandaloso y Yugi con su tranquilidad infantil- la voz de Mai se escuchó un segundo después, ella vestía una falda azul con una top negra y una chaqueta de cuero azul, sus rubios cabellos seguían largos solo que tenía un nuevo corte.

Duke Devlin y Tristán llegaron poco después para unirse al grupo, todos estaban felices de verse, entre tertulias salió a la luz que Duke ya tenía su propia empresa de juego de dados

Sí, están en presencia de su nuevo jefe – comentaba orgulloso pero su orgullo era por broma Duke seguía siendo el mismo

Si claro jefe mis patatas – Tristán usó su puño para restregárselo en la cabeza en son de juego.

Chicos aún no llega Yami ni sus amigos – Serenity miraba a su alrededor cada dos minutos, ella esperaba ver a Yami puesto que le gustaba y quería pasar el tiempo con él.

Descuida hermana – la alentó Joey – ya verás que pronto aparece

En ese momento sonó el celular de Yugi, era justamente su hermano gemelo, le dijo que todos fueran al restaurante del aeropuerto el de café que ellos estaban allí y que invitaban un tentempié.

El último en llegar es un huevo podrido – gritó Tristán retando a Duke y Joey. Los tres salieron corriendo como niños de 5 años

Esos tres nunca cambiarán – resopló Mai un poco molesta porque armaban demasiado escándalo. Los demás solo asintieron con una gotita en la sien al estilo anime. – bueno sigámoslos antes de que algún guardia se los lleve presos o peor aún se pierdan.

Todos los que faltaban emprendieron marcha para encontrarse con sus viejos amigos antes de que se les perdieran, mientras iban caminando Tea y Serenity conversaban animadamente sobre los Mutuo. Las dos chicas antes mencionadas iban más atrás de Mai y ella sólo sonreía. Una vez que llegaron al café las invitaron a sentarse en la mesa de ellos.

Yami cuanto tiempo, pensé que no te volveríamos a ver – Serenity estaba contenta y no lo ocultaba, Yami sonrió

Si es genial estar con mis amigos, también te extrañé… - esto último se lo dijo en un susurro y claro empezaron esas miraditas raras y los corazones querían flotar por allí. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por el celoso hermano de la chica.

Ejem ejem – tosió y se dañó aquel lindo ambiente, los susodichos solo bajaron sus miradas al suelo y todos rieron.

Chicos les quiero presentar a mis amigos del trabajo –Yami señaló al sujeto de su izquierda, era alto de tez blanca y de cabello morado, vestía casual pero de buen gusto – él es Mahad, mi mago oscuro

Woow es un honor – todos lo saludaron de forma amigable y él correspondió aunque no se podía negar que era un poco serio.

Y ella es su estudiante…

¡Hola, me llamo Maná! – la chica interrumpió al gemelo mayor, sin malas intenciones claro; los saludó efusivamente, ella era rubia ojos verdes de tez blanca, vestía sport y llevaba una gorra.

Estoy en el cielo – Tristán y Duke estaban babeando por aquella chica.

Maná es mi maga oscura – dijo mirando a la rubia y le sonrió

Ya te dije que no interrumpas al jefe, niña – Mahad estaba muy serio reprendiendo a la muchacha, ella solo le hizo un mohín y le volteó la cara.

Ya chicos cálmense – decía Tea con una gotita en la sien.

Empezaron a charlar, ya había pedido los cheescakes y los café, otros pidieron milkshake; hubo muchas revelaciones: Mai y Joey eran novios desde hace 9 semanas, Tea trabajaba en un bar karaoke y estudiaba danza profesional y canto, Yugi estudiaba leyes, Yami estaba estudiando medicina y trabajaba en criminalística, era detective y siempre contaba con sus guardaespaldas. Tristán estaba estudiando diseño en hologramas, Mai trabajaba en Kaiba Korp y tenía un mes de vacaciones, Joey se estaba adentrando en el mundo de la farándula como reportero y animador de televisión y Serenity estaba estudiando medicina igual que Yami, quería ser oftalmóloga. Hablaron por una hora aproximadamente hasta que ya recogieron su equipaje y fueron a hospedarse en casa de Mai.

En la ciudad de París un joven muy apuesto miraba el cielo, la verdad estaba con ganas de salir a coquetear pero por alguna razón algo se lo impedía. Recordó la absurda reunión en la mesa redonda, la verdad quería divertirse y dejar de preocuparse pero tenía que ir a esa reunión… pensándolo bien no lo vio del todo malo porque les podía brindar "amor" a sus compañeros.

Tsk… no entiendo qué me pasa – se reprochaba Francis Bonnefoy, miraba a la gente pasar divirtiéndose y gozando de su país pero él no estaba de ánimos, tenía esa aura de _aléjense o los mato_

Se levantó y se fue caminando por una de las calles que tenía cerca, así se despejaba hasta llegar a la junta con los otros países. Pero tenía un presentimiento, algo que pasaría; bueno o malo no se sabía pero sabía que era como un presagio y esperaba que ocurriese lo mejor aunque su vida cambiaría por completo y pronto lo descubriría.

La casa de Mai era una casa de tres pisos, al estilo oriental con un jardín en la parte de atrás y una piscina, el sueldo de kaiba korp era bastante accesible para darse esos lujos; todos entraron al lugar y observaron las esculturas y la elegancia del mismo, las escaleras eran en espiral, la sala y también la antesala estaba bien amueblada, la cocina era bastante amplia y el refrigerador estaba lleno.

Que mejor que unas vacaciones son lo máximo pero que venga la comida incluida se lleva el premio – celebraba Joey y Tristán lo seguía.

Bueno chicos sí que están efusivos –Yami disfrutaba mucho

Jefe yo opino que cocinemos algo todos juntos, así habrá momentos para las fotos y demás –propuso el mago oscuro, mientras se sacaba su chaqueta

Sí, hagamos una parrillada y el postre déjenmelo a mi – la rubia aprendiz de maga guiñó su ojo izquierdo y sonrió.

Muy bien ¡manos a la obra! – animó Yugi

¡Siii! - gritaron al unísono

Al fin había terminado aquella aburrida reunión con el resto de países, Francis odiaba que le quitaran su valioso tiempo de filtreo, lo peor de todo era que debía descansar esas juntas lo dejaban agotado, dejándolo incapacitado para salir a divertirse. Regresó al Hotel que se hospedaba, uno de los mejores de París.

Sólo espero que en estos días mi vida cambie- se recostó a la ventana de su suite, para mirar el cielo con aire soñador, en eso pasó una estrella fugaz – dame un poco de diversión nueva – sonrió de lado.

Luego se fue a dormir puesto que tenía muchos planes en estos días.

Piscina, comida de primera y amigos con quien pasarla de lujo – Joey disfrutaba estar acostado cerca de la piscina – esto sí es vida compañero

Pero claro – Duke comía su porción – sobre todo la "vista" ahh Yami – le susurró al chico

Hahaha – el gemelo mayor estaba un poco sonrojado al ver a todas sus amigas en traje de baño – ejem por supuesto Duke – siguió tosiendo

Las chicas por otro lado…

¿Ustedes creen que Yami y yo tengamos alguna oportunidad? – preguntó la pequeña Wheeler

Cariño, es obvio si le interesas, esas miraditas del restaurante lo confirman – le animó Mai soltando una risita.

Ay ¿ustedes creen?- la menor se puso la mano en la cara pensativa

Por supuesto, tú y él harían una divina pareja –Tea se lo imaginaba

Aunque al parecer su "hermanito" es medio "protector" – dijo Maná mientras se sujetaba sus largos cabellos rubios

Joey es fácil, de él me encargo yo – Mai sonrió maliciosa

Todas rieron.

Oye Maná – Serenity se dirigió a la rubia.

Dime

Y tú ¿tienes a algún chico en la mente?

Yo… la verdad es que no… – la maga oscura reía tontamente, no se esperaba tal pregunta

¿tu Maestro, no te interesa como algo más? – Tea bebió un sorbo de té helado

¡NOOOOO! – fue el grito escalofriante de Maná. Todos la observaron raro

¿estás bien? – el mago oscuro la miró asombrado

Sí Maestro no se preocupe es que… ehh estaban contando una historia media triste y el personaje principal moría

Ahh ya no vuelvas a gritar así – Mahad volvió a conversar con los chicos

Si Maestro…

Ahora entiendo por qué solo lo ves como tu Maestro – terció Tea

Pero bueno, ¿de veras no te gusta nadie de tu ciudad o del trabajo?- Mai estaba con los oídos bien atentos

No he conocido a nadie que me haga sentir diferente – la rubia menor meditó sus palabras y suspiró

Ya verás que pronto aparecerá – la animaron sus amigas

Gracias chicas

Ellos se quedaron disfrutando de la piscina unas dos horas después de haber comido, Joey, Duke, Tristán y Yami hacían prueba de resistencia en la piscina, nados libres y nados con estilo. Por otra parte Yugi y las chicas jugaban volley en la piscina, casi siempre terminaban golpeando a alguno de los chicos hasta que finalmente ellos se unieron a un amistoso partido de volley (bueno no tan amistoso, Tristán y Joey quedaron con la cara aún peor xD).

Al caer el sol recogieron los platos, limpiaron todo, Mai les mostró sus habitaciones a cada uno, aunque como la habitación de ella era la más grande decidió compartirla y Maná se ofreció para ser su compañera. Cada quien arregló como más le gustó su habitación, lo mejor de ello es que la mayoría de ellas tenía un baño privado.

En la habitación de Mai

Maná hicimos todo esto rápido gracias a tu magia – rió divertida la rubia mayor

Jaja espero que mi Maestro no se dé cuenta – la susodicha estaba recostada en la ventana mirando el cielo tan hermosamente estrellado

¿en qué piensas? – Valentain la miró extrañada

Pienso que… no, tengo un presentimiento – Maná volteó a ver a su amiga con una mezcla de preocupación y emoción – hay algo que siento que va a pasar

No me digas que el mundo corre peligro de nuevo – en serio estaba asustándose

No nada que ver. Es más bien algo sobre mi futuro

¿Presentimiento de maga?

Si – la rubia miró a la ventana embelesada – ojalá conozca a ese alguien que me encienda – se sonrojó mucho

¡Pillina! Asi que en eso pensabas – Mai ya se estaba acomodando para dormir

Bueno quiero conocer a ese alguien que me haga mostrar facetas de mí que ni yo conozca

Suerte en eso, buenas noches – se acostó la mayor

Buenas noches… - en eso la maga oscura vió una estrella fugaz y pidió su deseo – haz de estas vacaciones, una loca, extraña y divertida aventura de amor

Ella se acomodó para dormir mientras cerraba la ventana.

Lo que no prevenía era que ese deseo se haría realidad de una manera muy extraña y en pocos días

**Bueno jajajajjaa espero que sea de su agrado, estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo ya a partir de allí nuestro querido Francis tendrá más protagonismo mucho mas jajajajaja xD**

**Francis: mas te vale querida**

**Yo: a ya ya aiishh**

**Espero sus reviews, es mi primera historia así se aceptan toda clase de críticas y consejos ustedes me inspiran verán pilas pilas *3333***

**Nos leemos en unos días subo el siguiente **

**Bye-Biii ~**


End file.
